unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests/Event/France Event Quests
Chapter headings in bold, player action/trigger in italics, and Event History text in normal. Prologue - The Journey Begins Delayed a half-century from the Italian peninsula, the large Western European country of France was finally entering the period of the Renaissance. It was here in the port city of Marseilles along France's southern coast that 's journey as a sailor would begin. Chapter 1 - A Fascinating Smile Event Trigger - Random encounter when you're entering Marseille (50 fame required?). Event requires clicking through the dialogue. Player choices will not affect the outcome. One calm early afternoon, a man was frantically searching for somebody down at the port in Marseilles. In search of a Huguenot extremist, he suddenly collapsed in front of and stopped breathing. Suddenly, the area was swarming with a mass of people, and the town police were at the scene. The police captain suspected that , the last person to see the man alive, was guilty of murder and moved to make an arrest. However, a handsome young man made a gallant entrance and pointed out some spots that had appeared on the body that the victim had been poisoned and found what appeared to be the murder weapon, a ring with an attached poison needle. Completely embarrassed, the police captain ordered his men to search for the owner of the ring and immediately left the scene. There was a young man who praised the calm and cool nature of , who was never affected by even the slightest insult. The man's name was Julien Clarence. Known throughout Paris as the "Court Favourite", he was a famous treasure hunter. Then, a one-eyed monk appeared and asked what all of the commotion was about. A fascinated smile came to Julien's lips as he answered, "There is a poor little lamb that has collapsed here..." The monk, Augustino, prayed quietly for the departed soul. Julien told that if anything happened, to come to the church in the square where they were staying, and then he left. As the people gathered there watched him walk away, they whispered amongst themselves that the reason he acted so normal around dead bodies was because he grew up in the Court, which was surrounded by murder and conspiracy on a daily basis. Chapter 2 - The Cage Countess Event Trigger - A few days later. Upon returning to Marseille. A group of NPCs with exclamation marks on their heads, by the Craftsman. One day on a street corner in Marseilles, came across a merchant who was crying to an official that he was unable to pay his taxes. Just then, a young woman appeared and threatened that if he was unable to pay his taxes again, his entire family would be thrown in prison. Her name was Countess De Broglie. A person of great power and influence in the city, she often levied heavy taxes on the people. In addition, if anybody dared to speak out against her, she would have them thrown in the dungeon of Chateau d'If along the Marseilles coast, leading the people to secretly refer to her as the "Cage Countess" as they lived in fear of her. Unable to even borrow money from anybody, the merchant figured that Julien, who did business with the various nobles in Paris, must have money and approached to ask for an introduction. (Note: Augustine can be found inside the Church in Marseille) Augustino heard the merchant's complaint on behalf of Julien but declined, stating that Julien actually did not have that much money. However, once the talk turned to the fact the countess was an art collector, Julien appeared out of nowhere. Julien suspect that the Cage Countess was the one in possession of 'that thing' and promised to provide the merchant with some money. He asked the merchantand Augustino to tell the Countess De Broglie and other art-loving noblewomen that a rather large piece would be made available before too long. And to the sailor, , he asked to go to Genoa together in order to help him purchase a piece of art. Upon arriving in Genoa, went to visit the art dealer living in the mansion facing the square. The art dealer warmly greeted Julien who was a regular customer. The dealer picked out various items he recommended. However, Julien was only interested purchasing cheap items that were not worth anything. Even when the art dealer tried to stop him, he insisted it was what he wanted and continued on. Once he finished loading the art onto 's ship, he requested they return to Marsielles. Recieve: Antique Chest Reward: 15,000 ducats, 40 trade fame Chapter 3 - Divina Commedia Go to the church in the middle of Marseilles to start the event. Click through several dialogues. Reward: 2 Antique Art Chapter 4 - To the Wise Moon Goddess 30 days later...(spend time outside of Marseilles). After recieving the Necklace from Father Augustine in Marsailles, head for Naples and go to the Harbour. If you look towards the north, you should find Julien and several excavators. Give him the necklace and he will tell you about the ruins in Naples. Reward: 15,000 ducats Help him excavate it and he will pay you. Reward: 20,000 ducats, 40 adventure fame After the excavation and the storyline, head back for Marsailles. When the Countess asked to get Julien, you need to go to the tavern in Marseilles. Chapter 5 - The Devil's Shadow Beside the Market Several days later, (Player) heard a rumour that the Countess De Broglie had been prosecuted due to an accusatory letter that had been posted in a Paris court. The Countess had apparently given a large sum of money to Huguenot. The Huguenot were popular amongst the merchants and were trying to reform the church, calling themselves Protestants. The Countess was linked to the more extremist members of the group who destroyed churches and performed other such acts. With the citizens bitter towards the Countess, with this incident, she simply said to throw her in jail and laughed. Then, an official appeared and informed (Player) to come to the Imperial Villa. Adamant that the contents of the accusation letter were not based in fact, the Countess demanded to see proof of her guilt. Within the imperial villa, Julien was called. The judge for her case was the leader of the anti-Huguenot movement, the Duke of Guise. The Countess was brought before the court and the questioning began. Within the accusatory letter, it said that the Countess had paid a total of 5 million ducats to the Huguenot. In addition, it said she promised to assist them when they invaded. The Countess objected, saying she had paid those 5 million ducats to purchase pieces of art that Julien had been selling. However, Julien denied that he had received any money. The Countess knew that Julien was trying to set her up and tried to retaliate. She demanded that (Player) testify. Just when (Player) was about ready to reply, a messenger came to the Imperial Villa. A letter that appeared to be from the extremists had been found at the Countess's mansion. Within the letter, it was written that in exchange for supplying the money, she received a necklace in exchange. The Countess complained that she had never received a letter and that she had received the necklace from Julien. However, on the necklace was engraved the following message, To the protector of our true God, Countess De Broglie. Having no evidence in her favor, she was sentenced to the prison at Chateau d'If. Having successfully ensnared the Countess, Julien thanks the Duke of Guise warmly and left the room. At the Countess's mansion, citizens that heard she had been arrested began to push their way in in order to reclaim the treasures she had taken. The citizens somewhat forced (Player) down into the underground vault. However, somebody was already in there. “...They....must have been waiting.....” they said. However, when the citizens noticed the person's presence it unexpectedly disappeared. The citizens feared it was some kind of ghost. Then, a police officer that had seized the mansion came and ordered the group to leave. Chapter 6 - A Heartless Encounter Event Trigger: 30 days at sea Marseille Tavern Citizen: "Hey...Is it true? Did the Cage Countess really break out of prison?" Merchant: "Yeah, that's what they're saying." Citizen: "My gosh. I never thought she'd really do it..." Merchant: "Have you heard about the Countess's breakout?" Choice responses: 1) Ask for details 2) Don't ask anything. Merchant: "Well, the rumours say that the morning after she was thrown in Chateau d'If, the Countess was nowhere to be seen. Since she'd built it herself, she probably knew where every single hidden exit was. On top of that, they also say she stole the battleship that her thugs had docked in the harbour. Those navy boys must have been livid." Merchant: "You don't suppose the Countess will come back and attack this city with the battleship, do you?" Tavern Entrance Voice: "You must be (player) the Voyager." Soldier: "The Duke of Guise is looking for you. Come to the imperial villa right away." Imperial Villa Entrance Guard: "The Duke of Guise awaits you inside." Imperial Villa Duke of Guise: "Welcome, (player). I am sure you have heard the rumours of the Countess's escape from Chateau d'If. Indeed, she has escaped with her subordinates and made off with three new and powerful galleys. The troops that have been stationed here are already in hot pursuit, but I'm afraid we lack firepower. That is why I would like to ask you, as a Voyager well known to this city, to assist in her pursuit. How about it?" Choice responses: 1) Take on the request. 2) I'm afraid I cannot. Duke of Guise: "I see, how unfortunate..." Duke of Guise: "Very good. The fleet that the Countess stole is currently on their way to Gibraltar. They are no doubt heading north to the Huguenot base in the Netherlands. I would like you to work together with the navy currently pursuing her and assist in her capture. If she resists arrest, you are free to sink her fleet. Good luck, (player)." Duke of Guise: "I would like you to assist in the pursuit of the fugitive Countess. Will you accept?" Duke of Guise: "Is there still something you wish to say to me?" Choice responses: 1) Actually, the truth of the Countess is... 2) No. Duke of Guise: "...Oh ho. Do you have something you wish to add to her case?" Choice responses: 1) Talk about Julien's plot. 2) Don't say anything. Duke of Guise: "Hmm. So you say that the famous Julien Clarence plotted to frame the Countess...That's a very interesting story...But, even if it's true, what benefit is there to revealing it now? The Countess must be taken care of, even if it is for nothing else than to show the Huguenots that we will not tolerate them. Just to be safe, I will investigate Julien Clarence on my own. All you have to do is help ensure that the Countess is found." Duke of Guise: "...? Okay then, good luck to you." The countess' fleet is outside of Bordeaux. After the battle head back inside the port at Bordeaux. You'll be asked to find the countess. She is located in the alley in the northern part of the town. After the Battle you have to sail to marseille and go to the palace and ge 4000 ducats and 80 battle fame Chapter 7 - Siblings of Venice Wait several days to trigger the event, Vittoria is waiting at the harbor in Marseille and requests that you take both herself and her companion to Venice. Upon arriving in Venice (player) was shown around Vittoria home, belonging to the Orseolo family. Vittoria introduced (player) as the person that allowed her to safely return with the important information. Alvise thanked Vittoria and (player) for their effort and then went to report to Doge. Upon returning from Marseilles, (player) received a letter from Vittoria. There was a dinner party in Venice, and she had sent a invitation. (Player) visited the Orseolo mansion and was greeted by Vittoria. At the Doge's estate, an extravagant banquet was held. Outside a conversation ensues with Julien, Vittoria and Alvise. Chapter 8 - A Discerning Patrone Wait several days to trigger the event in Venice. You meet Harun in the harbor, tell you of the find that Julien had found ant then went to report to Vittoria. After a cutscene, Vittoria and her aide, Harun, will hitch a ride with you to Tunis to check up on Julien. Upon arrival in the Tunis docks, you will get a cutscene. Enter Tunis and head to the gatekeeper to go to the West Tunis land exploration area for another cutscene. You then need to head to the Carthage Ruins, which is the second area in West Tunis: Byrsa Hill. To get into Byrsa Hill, you will need a fleet member who has been there previously, or you must be undertaking a quest that unlocks Byrsa Hill. Upon entering Byrsa Hill, you will see a cutscene with Vittoria and Harun, and will get the hint that Julien is digging up the Carthage Ruins, so you must find him. You will find Julien nearly directly west from the entry to Byrsa Hill. There are two major sections of ruins in the center of the map -- Julien is on the eastern side of the southwestern section of ruins. After some cutscenes, Vittoria will instruct you to meet at the Harbor. Chapter 9 - Familial Afterglow When you arrive at the Tunis docks, you will see a cutscene stating that Harun is lost and didn't make it to the docks. You, Vittoria, and Julien will split up and look for him in Tunis. You will find Harun speaking with the "merchant" near the Rest House Master. After the cutscene, return to the Tunis docks to meet up with Vittoria, who will then say she's returning to Venice. She will ask if you are going to return to France. If you say no, she will ask you if she can ride your ship again. After you arrive in Venice, you can find Vittoria and Julien in the Orseolo Estate. You will see a cutscene about Harun's behavior. Vittoria will ask if something happened in Tunis. If you tell Vittoria what you heard, Julien will volunteer to find Harun's parents along the North African coast. Julien will give you a clear clue that Harun's parents are working as pedlars. He will also want to bring you along to help. When you arrive at the Venice docks, Julien will instruct you to return to the merchant in Tunis near the Rest House Master who was speaking with Harun. When you speak to the merchant, you will see a cutscene where the merchant says that Harun's parents are making their way toward west Africa by sea. When you arrive at the Tunis docks, you'll get a brief cutscene with instruction from Julien to check along the north African coast going west. Harun's father, Hamed, will be in Sierra Leone near the market keeper. West African port permits are required to enter the port and speak to him. When you do speak to him, you'll get a cutscene, and a letter to Harun. After speaking to Hamed, you must deliver his letter to Venice. When you return to Venice, meet with Vittoria and Julien at the Orseolo Estate. Speak with Vittoria to trigger a cutscene, then with Julien to trigger another. Then meet up again at the Harbour port helper in Venice, and speak to Vittoria to trigger a cutscene. Head to Orseolo Estate and speak to Alvise to trigger a cutscene. Then speak with Vittoria, and finally with Julien. When you leave Orseolo Estate, Julien will talk to you outside. Chapter 10 - Light Amongst Darkness Wait few weeks then return to Venice to trigger the event. Upon arrival at Venice docks, you'll see a brief cutscene warning of an attack on Venice by Turkey. You can find Julien at the market keeper. Speak to him, and ask about Vittoria, and he will tell you that Vittoria is at Orseolo Estate and has received a letter from Harun. Go to Orseolo Estate, and you'll see a cutscene of Alvise speaking with some Italian officers. Speak to Alvise for another cutscene, and Vittoria will arrive. Speak to her, and you will read the letter from Harun. Alvise will decide to visit the Doge to form a plan for dealing with Turkey. Chapter 11 - A Ripe and Decadent Feast 30 days at sea after completing Chapter 10, the Event will trigger in Marseille near the Archives where you will meet Vittoria. Speak with her to trigger a cutscene, then speak with alvise to trigger another. Julien will arrive -- speak with him to continue the sequence. Julien will depart, so speak with Alvise two more times. After several (30?) days pass, Julien and Alvise will be standing together near the fishmonger in Marseille. Speak with Alvise to trigger a cutscene. After the dialogue, head over to the building labelled "mansion" which is between the archives and the Da Vinci Estate. When you enter, a cutscene will trigger automatically. After Julien leaves the room, speak with Alvise. After a refreshing party, speak with Julien three times to trigger a trio of cutscenes. Chapter 12 - An Audience to Allegations Again, after at least 30 days at sea, talk with the Merchant inside the tavern in Marseille to trigger the event ( Merchant will have exclamation mark when available). After leaving the tavern you will see a cutscene. After the cutscene, speak with Alvise three times to trigger a few more. Next, head to the Imperial Villa in Marseille. Speak with Alvise inside the Imperial Villa to trigger the meeting with the Queen Mother. After the meeting, speak with Alvise, who will request you to find Julien, who can be found at the church in the Marseille square. Speak with Julien, then head back to the Imperial Villa. Once inside, speak to Alvise for a cutscene, then speak with the Duke of Guise to meet with the Queen Mother. When the meeting is over, speak with Julien for a cutscene, then speak with Alvise for another. Chapter 13 - An Indelible Darkness This event will trigger after 30 more days when you meet an officer outside the travern of Marseilles. You will be instructed to go to the Imperial Villa. The Duke will give you a letter to take to Venice. Once you have delived the letter to the Orseolo estate he will wonder were Vittoria is. You will find her in front of the church. Speak with Vittoria to trigger a cutscene, which will include a robber running by, with Vittoria's friends in hot pursuit. After this scene, Vittoria and her students will be near the Doge's estate along the waterfront. Speak with them a few times for some cutscenes. Next, go to the Venice docks for another cutscene. Then go to Orseolo estate for more cutscenes. After these, speak with Faisal near the Port Official in the Venice Harbour area, then speak with Alvise. Chapter 14 - Turning Against God This event will trigger outside marseille , where you'll meet a merchant who tells you to go to candia to fight pirates. prepare a ceasefire agreement and sail north of candia , then , when you are in the fight use the ceasefire agreement (or leave the battlefield). After the battle, head to Candia, where you will see a cutscene at the docks. During the cutscene, you will be given a letter addressed to the Doge's mansion in Venice. Head to Venice to deliver it. When you arrive in Venice, show the letter to the guard of the Doge's mansion. Once inside, speak to the Cabinet Secretary to trigger a cutscene. After the cutscene, speak with Alvise to trigger another. Speak to Alvise again just outside the Doge's mansion for another cutscene. Then head to the Orseolo estate for an automatic cutscene with Vittoria. Speak to Vittoria, then to Julien, and finally with Vittoria. The chapter will continue some time later (no more than 8 days) outside the Doge's estate in Venice, where some townsfolk are gathered near the guard. Speak with one of the townsfolk to trigger a cutscene. Speak with Alvise for another cutscene. Speak to him again for another. When you exit the room, Vittoria will be directly across the street from the door. Speak to her to finish the chapter. Chapter 15 - The Sword of the Caliph After spending 30 days on the sea, this event will trigger outside the tavern of marseille , in the square , when a merchant from venice will tell you to meet the Doge of venice. How ever upon returning to Venice, at the Doge Estate the guard heard nothing of the summoning. he will check with the Doge after there meeting and advise (player) to browse around the town till then. Latter you meet up with Emaretta at the Apprentice Market in the square, and inform you of a thief in the Orseolo Mansion, then Alvise arrived and inform you to meet in the Doge Estate house. At the Doge chambers the Doge as if (player ) would accept a job to look for the "Swordot the Caliph" and meet up with a merchant in Alexandria, and so (player) set out to Alexandria. After arriving in Alexandria, an army that look like a Turkish garrison appeared to be leaving for somewere. Meeting up with the merchant, near the rest house master (Player) and Julien received the last communication from the spy. The sword is in a ancient temple along the Nile. (note, To enter this area, you need to have done the quest finding Karnak & Luxor Temple or have a party member who has already done the quest Karnak & Luxor Temple.) (City of living) (Quest for this requres 4000 adv. fame and this quest is found at Tunice adv guild) recog 2 Theo 4 Head back to Venice and go to Doge's house. There you will talk to the Cabinet Secretary. You will have words with Alvise and that leads to the end of the chapter Chapter 16 - A Proud Warrior this chapter of events trigger in Marseilles in the square , between the doorkeeper and tavern, beside the trainer, where you will meet Vittoria. Follow the event instructions, it should not be hard. When you arrive Massawa you will have to talk to Julien in the Rest Area and then with Vittoria near town official. After that you meet with Julien and Vittoria you will be told to go to a landing point which is located north of Mogadishu, to get there easily just follow me coastline. There you will meet Ogun and Haran. After this meeting you will be asked to go to Mongadishu. Chapter 17 - A Torrent of Woe Starts in rest area of Mogadishu (12000 total fame required. Can be started immediately after last event) go to the place where you met Haran and Ogun. on the southwest side of the land, you find tree. click there and you will meet Ogun. When you head out of the land there are turkish army. Ogun and Julian fights them first and they are very good at it. all you gotta do is engage and help them out. just sink one ship and you will be good to go. If Ogun and julian cannot sink one ship, you go help him out. Chapter 18 - Au revoir Starts at Mogadishu after naval battle between you & Julien against the Turkish Fleet. (Can be started immediately after last event) meet Huran, Ogun, and Vitoria in the alley. Following the conversation return to Venice. Chapter 19 - One Last Comedy Starting point outside tavern in Marseilles. After speaking with the Venetian Merchant, travel to Venice and speak with Alvise at the Orseolo house. (Must wait at least 30 days after last event) Chapter 20 - The Cost of Life Can be immediately begun after last event, outside the Doge's mansion. Talk to the three people with exclamations over their heads. Next, head to the Orseolo mansion, where a crowd has gathered. Chapter 21 - A Silent Campaign Wait at least 30 days before returning to Venice. Speak to Gradenigo in front of the Doge's Palace. Then go to Orseolo estate and speak with Vittoria twice. After Emaretta will appear in the room. Speak with her to continue. After the cutscenes, continue the docks where another cutscene will occur. Chapter 22 - To Win and Survive Begun immediately after previous quest. Sail for Alexandria and go to the resting place/tavern. Sail to Jaffa afterwards. You'll hear that Alvis and Faisal are meeting in an abandoned building (Mosque). Go outside and talk again. Chapter 23 - The Fate of Cursed Blood Starts after you talk to Alvise in Famagusta Church (Can be started right after last event) Chapter 24 - One Last Request Head to the Bordeaux Church after leaving Famagusta. (Can be started immediately after last event) Chapter 25 - Le Chien de meute (Port Permit for the Carribbean required) Begins in Pare's estate; you are taken there automatically after the church scene. Afterwards, head to Cayenne, in South America. Even if you don't have the permit, just go to the docks of the town. Cutscene happens, and you're told to go to Santo Domingo. There, you'll have to fight 5 Galleons. I highly recommend getting a fleet together to fight these guys. After the fight, Augustine flees to Santo Domingo. After entering the city, head for the gates and talk to Julien. Leave the gates, and another cutscene happens. After the end of the scene, re-enter town and head for the docks. Vittoria talks to you and asks for you to head to Jaffa, which begins the next chapter. Chapter 26 - Realizing Distant Dreams Sail for Jaffa, and "talk" to the fleet outside of the city. They are there for your defense. After this, a battle starts, advising you to head to Jaffa's port. You can fight if you want, but it will be against many ships, 10 galleys and one Galleas, at least. Then talk to Alvise and Faisal, and then head to Cairo. After speaking with Faisel until he runs off, go to Cairo Opposite Shore Landing Point, and find two Chiefs at a large boulder on the east side. Speak with one of them, and Faisal will appear. Speak with him until he runs off again. And then go to the docks. A merchant will say something to you. Next chapter. Chapter 27 - The Final Ambush Return to Jaffa, talk to Alvise. Vittoria says some ships are coming, so go to port. After cutscene, go back into town, talk to alvise. Cutscene, then talk to Vittoria, then head to the Mosque. A long cutscene occurs, after which step out of the mosque and talk to Vittoria and Alvise. Then head to the port and depart for Beirut. It's only a short distance away. Up next will be a two part battle, the first wave consisting of 9 galleys and one Galleass, and the final wave being 8 galleys and two Galleass'. YOU CANNOT RUN FROM THIS FIGHT. It is HIGHLY recommended to join together with others to complete this portion. After the battle, head to Jaffa. Chapter 28 - The Battle's Conclusion Enter the town, and speak with Alvise. Afterwards, Venetian Soldiers and Gradenago appear. Simply click on them to advance the story. That's literally all there is to this quest. Chapter 29 - A Sacrifice for Peace Begins outside the Marseille tavern. Talk to the youth and merchant outside the doors. Next, another person comes up and asks for you to report to the Imperial Villa. Talking to the soldiers is optional, but you might as well. Speak to the Duke of Guise, and he will give you an audience with the Queen Mother of France. She commends you on how well you performed in the last battle, awarding you 1,000,000 ducats. Afterwards, she'll give you a letter to deliver to the Doge of Venice. Head there. Once you arrive in port, Julien will speak with you. Then, head to the Doge's mansion and talk with Cabinet Secretary Mocenigo. He will let you in to speak with the Doge. After the cutscene, talk to Julien. Then head outside and talk to the residents over by the square. Cutscene and that's the end of this chapter. Chapter 30 - A Blessed Child You can talk to the citizens again if you want, just to see what they say, but the quest really begins after you go to the Venice Docks. Then, after a short dialogue, head to Marseille. After receiving your reward from the Queen Mother, the next part won't begin for a while, so spend 30 days out at sea and return to Marseille. There, a cutscene occurs, and that finishes the storyline. Congratulations. Category:Quests